Way Back Home
by TacticianChin
Summary: To part with someone you love a painful moment to experience. When Major Kaito Reins went missing in action, everyone assumed he was dead on the spot. His fianceé, Miku Baskerville, an author who graduated with flying colors travels from Stein to Seizel to assist her Godfather with the peace talks in order to finish the gruesome war.


_Chapter 1: Death_

**_"And soon it will be spring, the leaves unfold and the Major lies cold."_**

A lady at the age of thirteen was dressed in a red dress. Her teal hair was tied in pigtails, her skin was white as a pearl and her blue eyes was like the deep oceans. It was her thirteenth birthday and her Godfather was present at her celebration with countless of gifts in hand. Her mother said that when you're thirteen, suitors would line up and try to woo you. Dancing until her feet hurts, she finally had the time to rest.

"You grew a little taller." her godfather pats her petite head then smiled. He was wearing a black suit with black linings. Her Godfather had a long purple hair tied in a ponytail. His cerulean blue eyes met his Goddaughter's gaze.

"It's been awfully months since you last visited. May I know how was your trip to Seizel? I heard that there's many sights to see there." she fans herself with complete elegance.

"You had learned the language of the fan, I am impressed." her Godfather smiled warmly then handed her a gift. To her surprise her Godfather gave her a souvenir from Seizel. "Miku, it was splendid. Their culture was different from ours. Stein and Seizel may speak the same language, but their cultures are different."

"Gackupo, you're awfully noisy." a brunette man adjusted his glasses then looked at the purple-haired man. He was dressed in warm clothes and was holding a glass of wine.

"Ah, your father, Kiyoteru, hasn't changed a bit." Gackupo smiled as he turned to her father.

"Did you enjoyed your birthday?" her mother hugged her.

"Of course, it was the best." Miku smiled in return then stood to next to her mother.

"Meiko, I'm glad to see you well." Gackupo greeted her.

"You're doing well, I hope work is doing good for you."

"Ah, I forgot something to tell you Miku. I would like you to meet my nephew." a blue-haired man stood behind her Godfather. He was dressed in a white coat and a blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. She met his blue orbs and her cheeks began to blush.

"I bid you a wonderful evening." he spoke shortly then averted his gaze from them.

"I bid you a wonderful evening as well." she curtsied.

"A fine lady, isn't she?" Gackupo turned to his nephew. His nephew nodded in silence.

"Why don't you two get to know each other." Meiko smiled.

"Shall we?" Kaito offered his hand to her.

"Ah..." slowly she reached for his hand.

"Now run along, we have some business to talk about." Meiko smiled then gently pushed them away.

They strolled at the manor's huge garden, it was a peaceful night. The two barely said a word to each other. Snow began to pile up at the courtyard and the cold winds blew hard. They sat at a cold bench then Miku looked at him.

"I haven't introduced properly yet haven't I?" he tightened his scarf around him.

"The same goes for me." she said faintly.

She looked at his hands then realized his hands were shaking. Slowly she reached for it then looked straight at his eyes. "You're shaking, I'm nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not feeling well actually." he coughed then suddenly became pale.

"Hey!" quickly she grabbed him by the arms.

"It's been a week since I last ate." he whispered.

"Are you starving yourself?! Is my Godfather even taking care of you at some point?" she looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"He's not to be blamed, I did this myself." he weakly whispered. "I want to come with them." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him with puzzled eyes. "You look frail, helpless and lonely."

"Exactly, you said it all." he stared at the skies as the snow falls. The moon was behind the clouds, it was five days before Christmas eve and this man beside her was not looking forward to the festivities.

"It's quite cold to stay here now, especially if there's a storm tonight." she offered a hand to him.

"The harsh winter, a dreadful news and a bitter goodbye." the young man murmured. His eyes filled with the sadness of the world, his touch was the colder than winter itself.

"Come inside, let us have supper. I believe it's better you eat now or starve to death."

He stayed silent then grabbed her hands.

"Your hands are so warm. When was the last time, I felt warmness ever since?"

"Come, let us go inside. I don't want for your cold to worsen."

"Yes…"

He barely touched his food, the young man was staring away into nothing. All Miku could hear was the ticking clock. "Hey."

". . ." he looked at his food then to her.

"Why won't you eat?" she asked.

"Today's my birthday and you didn't brought any presents." she was still staring straight to his eyes.

"Forgive me." he said in a low voice.

"I want you to eat supper with me, that is enough for a present." Miku took a sip on her orange juice afterwards.

"Why do you keep interfering?" he asked.

"Interfering with what Herr?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Fräulein, I have a name and it is Kaito Reins. You shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"It's nice to meet you Herr Reins, I too have a name and it is Miku Baskerville."

"Fräulein Baskerville, may I ask why do you keep concerning yourself with a man you barely met?" he took his spoon then began to eat.

"Because clearly you need help." she looked at her glass of orange juice. "I could tell you had a heavy burden. Would you like to talk about that?"

"Clearly, this is your household. You make the rules here. Go ahead."

"No, I'm not asking you because I have power for this is our household. I am asking you because I want to be your friend and I care about you."

". . ." he wiped his mouth with the table napkin. "I'm finish eating."

"Herr Reins." she called.

"Kaito is just fine." he rolled his eyes then stood up.

"I would like to invite you for a Christmas Eve dinner."

"You don't have to invite me, I'm coming. Your Godfather and I are staying till New Year."

"That's wonderful." she clasped her hands in delight.

"May I excuse myself now?" he scoffs in annoyance.

"What are your plans this evening Herr Reins?"

"I told you to call me by my name. You really disgust me." he groaned in annoyance.

"I don't mind." she stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Herr Reins."

"The pleasure is mine, Fräulein Baskerville." he turned his back then walked away.

"I changed his mood, it's a score." she looked at the window as snow began to pile up on the ground. "Oh my, an awful snowstorm ahead. I hope everyone is staying warm tonight."

As he marched up to his room, his uncle smiled then looked at him. "Kaito, you seemed to be having fun around." Gackupo smiled.

"Your godchild is so peculiar. She's quite nosy and it's annoying." Kaito sat at the armchair then took out a book.

"You've read that countless of times. The Executioner who Died, was an ironic book title."

"He gets to execute people by beheading them, but he was beheaded in the end."

"Just like them, they served the country and now they were abandoned by their own motherland."

"The world can be unfair, but don't lose sight of your goal."

"Of course, Uncle Gackupo."

"You said you'll be attending the military school back at the capital."

"I am." he closed his book then wiped the moist from the window. "There's a snowstorm tonight."

"In a midst of snowstorm, what would you do to kill time?" he asked.

"Staying alive is already killing me slowly." he bitterly replied.

"Kaito, if you have problems. Go talk to me, I won't know otherwise you tell me about it."

"Kaito." he called his nephew's name again, Gackupo saw him bit his lip then rolled his eyes. "Tell me, you've changed ever since they were gone."

"That day, I was no longer a boy. I was robbed of innocence. Blood, spilled at my face, my father's pleas and my mother's cries kept ringing inside my mind. All I could do was shook my head and never speak a word about it. I am tired."

"Would you pull the trigger if you were told?" Gackupo asked.

"If it was only a simple thing, I would."

"Kaito, you're not your father. You don't have to."

"In my father's name, I would do it." he looked at him.

"You don't have to." His uncle bit his lip. "I don't want the same fate befall upon you. You are not your father."

"I was the only boy who lived the tale. I will not rest until their names are cleared."

"Kaito…"

"You can never convince me." he closed the book then placed it on top of the desk. "I'm heading to sleep."

"Goodnight, little one."

It was three days after, in this huge manor Miku rarely saw him. He would take his breakfast ahead of them then head to the archives. They would eat lunch together, but he rarely speaks a word at her. He was down to the earth serious and he studies half of the day.

"Kaito, can I join you are the archives?" she asked.

"Are you not bored with me around?" he asked in return.

"No, I want to know you better." she smiled warmly at him as they walked to the archives together. As he opened the huge oak doors, the scent of papers and ink filled his nostrils.

"The scent of ink and books are satisfying for me." he said as he examines the books at the shelves.

"I actually read every book at the archives. I'm asking father to buy more books. Our collection isn't too much, but it's decent."

"You were taught how to read and write?" he asked.

"By the finest tutor my father can find." she replied. "Is there something wrong with that?" she frowned at him.

"No, usually women are not literate regarding that. They hardly know how to read and write especially the lower class." he stoped at his tracks then reached for a book at the self.

"My father believed that all men are created equal. Even women can study and go to school if they wish so. We can't stay in the kitchen forever and take note that men should not marry if they think wives are supposed to serve for them." she spoke.

"Quite the feminist, I admire you for that." he skimmed at the book he was holding.

"You have a good eye, that was my favorite book. I've read Swan Lake countless of times."

"You should watch the ballet." he turned to her. "Odette was the most fairest of them all." he smiled faintly.

"I was thinking, what if Odile and Odette were twins instead. Baron Von Rothbard turned the twins into swans and then he took Odette away. Every time she reverts back into human form and he would dance with her under the moonlight. While she waltz with him, her memories of the past would terror her mind. The Baron would try to woo her every night, but she would turn him down and goes back in swan form."

"You have a great imagination. You'd make a good writer someday." his eyes falls on the book's cover.

"Tell me, what was the ballet like?" she asked. "I hardly leave the manor."

"It was stunning, Swan Lake was the last show I watched with my mother."

"How is she now?" she asked.

"She's dead."

"Forgive me." slowly she lowered her head.

"There's no need, why should you be sorry for?"

"That is a sensitive topic for everyone. I don't want to remind you of the horrible past."

"It doesn't matter, I think of them all alone every night. Their blood being splattered at my face, their screams and cries that I remember so well."

"I'm sorry." a tear rolled into her cheeks. "That is traumatizing to here."

"Again, you don't have to." he turned to her and saw the tears that were flowing in her cheeks. "Why it has to be like this?"

"What kind of life had you known?" she sobbed.

"The harshest one." he spoke then wiped her face with his thumb. "You don't have to cry. I appreciate your sympathy for me, yet that won't save me from my solitude."

"That burden you carry, let me carry it as well." she looked at him with pitiful eyes. "I want to be at your side as a friend."

"Miku, I'm tired of people telling things that they don't really mean. Will you be my friend no matter what trials we face?"

"Of course." she smiled.

"Thank you." he grabbed her hand. "You're my first friend."

After spending time at the archives, she finally joined her dear parents for morning tea. She hums cheerfully as her mother spoke "You seemed to be close with Gackupo's nephew. Were you smitten by him?" Meiko asked as she poured tea into her daughter's teacup.

"Mother, he's just a friend." she pouts.

"Oh sweetie, that's the last thing I want to hear from your father." she rolled her eyes then her father cleared his throat.

"You see, your mother was head over heels for me. Her suitors would line up for her. I just happened to be busy and my friends said 'Meiko likes you, aren't you going to ask her out or something?' I replied 'She's just a friend.'

"And then what happened?" Miku asked.

"Well, uh…" his cheeks suddenly became flustered.

"I pulled his necktie then kissed him." Meiko smiled. "All of my suitors left in disappointed and saved Prince Charming who was stuck on top of a tree. I pray that you're not as dense as your father. It took him a month to notice that I was flirting with him!"

"Meiko dear, I think that's another day to tell." he laughs nervously.

"Goodness gracious." she sighed.

"Well, that's not all. Your father was engaged with other woman that time."

"So how did you manage to break up the engagement?" their daughter turned to her father.

"Actually they had a duel." he laughs nervously.

"It only took one slash, and her sword went out flying away from her grip."

"I guess, your mother would do everything in the name of love." he smiled. "Not only that, she practically saved me from an arranged marriage."

"Your friendship was beautiful." she smiled.

Meiko's brows knitted then turned to her dear husband. "Indeed, she's your daughter."

"I believe so." he laughs then kisses her cheek then his daughter's forehead. "I must head to town. Do you want something?"

"I want a box of muffins!" she smiled. "I liked the ones you brought home last week!"

"I see, I'll be home at noon." Kiyoteru reached for his coat.

"Take care dear!" Meiko winked at him.

"Of course, love" he took his top hat then went out.

"Your relationship with father is tremendous and you're confident mother."

"Well, as your father said earlier. I will do everything in the name of love." she pats her daughter's head. "I want you to marry someone you truly love. Well, you are still young. You should study well for now and had you figured out what course you'll be taking?"

"I think I want to be an author one day and travel different countries."

"I think your father and I would be excited to see your first book to be published." her mother smiled.

"Thank you." she hugged her mother tightly and there she realized Kaito was standing by the door. He was holding a stack of books and was looking at her.

"Kaito, reading by the fireplace again? Do you mind joining you, I can make tea, if you like." Miku spoke.

"That would be wonderful, I'll be waiting." he nodded his head then left the two.

"Going on a book date?" her mother's face snickered. "How adorable of my dear daughter. You move fast just like your mother."

"We're just friends." her face became flustered.

"Fine, fine, run around and join him."

She placed a tray near the fireplace. Kaito was reading quietly as mother played classical music on the turntable. Mother was quietly knitting a scarf and Godfather Gackupo was reading the new issue of newspaper.

"It smells aromatic." Kaito spoke as he closed his book.

"Really? It's earl grey, my favorite tea." Miku sat at the soft cushion.

"You also brought biscuits."

"It's a great pair, believe me."

We spent the whole morning reading books and father brought home those delightful muffins. It was fun to be young, I loved playing with my mother and how she sang lullabies to me every night. Kaito soon returned to the capital and attended military school, at the holidays he would come home. I grew up and studied at a prestigious university. I've learned many things and I became independent. Mother and Father would visit from time to time on my boarding house. Seeing them, would lessen the loneliness. I also met many great people like Luka Kleinfeld, Gumi Schwan and Rin Thalberg. Even apart, we send letters to each other. It was autumn that day, I received a letter from him. He was on the capital, he said he'll be visiting. My heart never pounded so nervously, it's been years that we last saw each other. I wonder how he looks like.

"Miku, there's a soldier searching for you. His name is Major Kaito Reins, do you know him?" a pink-haired lady who was wearing a white blouse and yellow skirt. She had blue eyes and a her skin was white as snow.

"Oh, he's here." her eyes widened then began to search around her room.

"What are you doing?" her roommate asked.

"I made him a handkerchief." she finally found a small rectangular box then sighed in relief. "I found it."

"Your boyfriend?" she smiled.

"No, he's a friend." Miku laughs. "Why would you think he's my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Goodness, if you only saw everyone at the lobby."

"Luka, I'll see you later! I can't let him wait!" she left their room then went downstairs.

"Have fun!" she smiled.

"He's so handsome!" a lady was squealing.

"He came from the army and goodness he's so tall!"

Why suddenly it's so crowded in the hall? "Excuse me." she made my way out of the crowd and spotted a blue-haired man with a lot of girls around him. He seemed distressed, that man really needed her help.

"Miku, is that you?" he met my gaze then walked on my direction. "It is you."

"You grew up taller, I can't reach your head anymore to pat your head." she chucked.

"I brought these for you." he handed her a bouquet of red tulips.

"It smells lovely, thank you." she smiled. Miku looked at him, he was wearing his military uniform and he looked so charming.

"Would you mind going out with me? I need to talk to you alone."

"Very well." she nodded. "Let me get my coat."

The city was bustling with people, soldiers march here and there. Children line up while their teacher leads the way, noble families walk at the fashion district with their servants.

"It's been years we last seen each other." she looked at him.

"Yes, I was promoted Major last week actually. I wanted to see you."

"Did you missed me that badly?" she said in a teasing matter.

"Yes." he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I forgot to give this to you." she slides a rectangular box on the table.

"What's this?" he opened then found a handkerchief with his name embroidered into it.

"Thank you, I'll treasure this." he smiled.

"You called me here on a short notice, it must be important. May I know why?"

"Fraülein Baskerville, I've heard that your newly published book is doing well. I managed to grab a copy at the bookstore downtown."

"Herr Reins, you told me that you hated formalities." she crossed her arms.

"I guess my grumpy old me did." he looked at her. "I just want to congratulate you on your success."

"I'll be graduating soon, I would like to invite you at my graduation "

"I won't miss it, anything for a good friend."

"Would you like some tea? My treat."

"That would be lovely." she smiled.

Miku's P.O.V.

Tea time was delightful, how I wished that time lasted longer. Is it me or Kaito became more handsome?

I kept stirring and stirring on my tea and I stared at him. He was busy reading a copy of my book. Our eyes met and my heart pounded hard. "You seemed to be enjoying my book."

"Yes." he cleared his throat then replied.

"You look rather dashing today." quickly she covered her mouth.

"Would you please say that again?" he grinned at me. "Aren't you adorable today? Your tongue slips then you flatter me."

"Don't mind me." I turned away.

"Hush now, I must walk you back."

"Ah, yes I have classes tomorrow." I stood up then straightened my skirt. "It was nice seeing you."

"Can you at least sign my copy?" he asked.

"Sure!" I took out my pen then signed his book. Slowly I wrote out a message. 'I hope you love this book.'

I graduated a few months after that, I was able to graduate with flying colors. My parents were crying while I was giving my speech.

"I remember the very first book I've published. At first, I was anxious of the critics' reviews. What shocked me most was it sold many copies within two weeks. They told me that my work was revolutionary and it made an impact on the literature world. Many of us are aspiring writers, please don't give up and write on. I remember the countless of nights were I was sleepless, because the inspiration kept going inside my mind. I kept writing and writing and I didn't realized that it was already morning. I wanted to be an author, because when I was a child someone told me that I would make a wonderful writer for having a wild imagination." I looked around the crowd and found him smiling at me. "He wasn't wrong about that, up till now I'm still proving the unimaginable to him. Let your imagination be the fuel of your work. My fellow graduates, never stop imagining." I looked for him amongst the crowd and he was gone. My eyes widened as I was being swept from the ground.

"Must you really mention that?" he chuckled.

"Well…" she chucked.

"Fraülein Baskerville, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" her eyes widened as he gazed at her eyes.

"Kaito… Those red tulips then…"

"Declaration of love." he replied. "It took you a few months to realize that I was smitten by you?"

"I really took after my father." she laughed. "Yes!" she hugs him tightly.

"Our daughter is growing up so fast." Meiko smiled.

"I'm growing too old." Kiyoteru whispered.

Things weren't easy after that, Seizel and Stein fell into war. He was stationed at the frontlines, every night I would hold dear to my rosary as I pray for him. I was scared that he might not return. I'm scared for he might not make it. Kaito is a strong man, he will not fall in battle. He came home for Christmas back then.

"Miku." he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're home, was it too cold outside?" I asked.

"Yes, come here." he smiled.

"You didn't burned the scarf I knitted right?" I looked at him.

"I kept it safe, we're in the verge of ending the war. Once the war ends, I want to be with you and never leave your side." he grabbed my hand then placed a gentle kiss.

"You're always home for the holidays. I hope Christmas never ends, so you won't have to leave." I snuggled at him.

"Goodness, did you missed me that much?" he pats my head.

"Nights are colder without your warmth. I cannot bear such sadness, as I turn my head and you are not beside me."

"Forgive me, if I left you all alone in the cold nights. Waking up all alone without me at your side pains me."

"What I longed is your presence, Kaito I missed your touch."

"Miku…"

"The war will be over soon, please come home safe that is enough for me." she laid down her head in his shoulder. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." he whispered then kissed her forehead.

"Kaito, every time you go far away from me. I am scared, I don't know what might happen to you. Kaito, I don't want you to be harmed, my heart can't take it."

"I will return home no matter what. I will always find my way back home."

I grabbed him by his sleeve. "I fear that you might not return anymore."

"Miku…" he knelt before her.

"Kaito…" I looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" Kaito pulled out a diamond ring.

"Yes." I replied then he smiled. Kaito slipped the ring into my fingers. "Once the war is over, I'll come for you. I'll take you away to our happily ever after."

"Promise me, that you'll come home."

"I will." he kisses me softly then wrapped his arms around me.

"Forgive me, I must go now."

"It's too soon." she looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Miku, worry not I will return." he hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared." she whispered. "This is a dangerous mission."

"I will not fall, believe in me."

"I do believe in you, please return back safety."

"Major Reins! It's time to go!" a soldier called out to him.

"It's time to go." he smiled bitterly.

"Please take care of yourself." she smiled as tears rolled in her eyes.

"I will, now please dry your tears."

That was the last time I ever saw him, I should had not let him go. I was a fool, I loved him with all of my heart, but I let him go into the unknown. I could never forgive myself.

End of P.O.V.

Dusk came, the crimson sun was gone. The young major walked into the fortress with a gun in his hand. "What are you doing here?" his eyes widened then ran to the man who was tied up.

"Major Reins…" the soldier was panting heavily.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"The…" his eyes widened as the man was shot in the head.

"Damn it." quickly he made a run outside of the fortress. In the middle of winter, forces surrounded him.

"Death." a man came to him and threw a death tarot card. His face was covered with a gas mask.

"That's Major Reins from Stein's army, you can have him." the masked man spoke.

"Who are you?" he pointed the gun to the man then aimed for his mask. Kaito's eyes widened as he saw the man's face.

"No."

"Good bye, Herr Reins." said the masked man.

"How dare you! You were the one who murdered them." he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You can finally join them in heaven." he pulled the trigger and blood began to flow at the white snow.

"Well done."

"With the last member of the house of Reins dead, all is left is the Saint."

"The King of Siezel has fallen!" a soldier ran to him.

"Curses, even that no good of a king died so quickly. Who killed him?" the man asked.

"The Prince led a secret revolt!"

"Damn it, there's more than I can imagine."

People were rejoicing after hearing that the war was over. It was new year, he promised that he'll come home. She kept waiting and colorful lights spread across the skies. The fireworks were beautiful, he's still not here. He'll come home, she was certain of that.

"An urgent letter arrived." the family butler came running to her.

"Thank you." I took the letter then removed the seal. "I regret to inform you that Major Reins is missing in action. We were looking for his whereabouts and hoping he's safe. Alas it is possible that he died in the bitter battlefield." tears began to roll into her cheeks. "Kaito… Ah!" she broke down then cried.

"I am sorry Herr Baskerville." the family butler grits his teeth. "Only this was recovered." he handed her a handkerchief.

"This was the handkerchief I made him." she sobbed.

"I shall take my leave, you need some alone time." the butler finally left her room.

"And soon it will be spring, the leaves unfold and the Major lies cold."


End file.
